


Prompt 1: Straight

by Pickleweasel



Series: Pickle's Queer Multifandom Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Roy Mustang, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gender Roles, Insecurity, M/M, POV Edward Elric, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: “Y’know,” Ed mused, eyes closed, enjoying the delightful sensation that was Roy gently carding fingers through his hair against his scalp, “I used to think of you as ‘painfully straight’.” He nuzzled into his warm pillow (also known as Roy’s bare chest).Early in their relationship, Ed discovers insecurities based on his prior assumptions about Roy's sexuality. Roy provides reassurance.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Pickle's Queer Multifandom Prompt Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775641
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142





	Prompt 1: Straight

**Author's Note:**

> My current WIPs are a bit more difficult to write than I have brainpower for. A family member is doing a daily prompt challenge so I decided to try one for the first time. I have no idea how many fandoms I'll be writing for (though I definitely plan on FMA and YoI), but I'll post each as a separate story.
> 
> Ficlets will be unbetaed and only lightly edited. I'm also trying to go really easy on myself and if I don't get a ficlet a day done, so be it. And the writing may not be up to my usual standard, but who knows what'll happen! Trying a new approach, FOR SCIENCE :) Hope folks enjoy.
> 
> The prompt for this ficlet is the word "straight". It's a several years post-Brotherhood canon divergent AU (divergent because no Ed/Winry). I didn't think much about other details, I just wanted to get down to the feelings!

“Y’know,” Ed mused, eyes closed, enjoying the delightful sensation that was Roy gently carding fingers through his hair against his scalp, “I used to think of you as ‘painfully straight’.” He nuzzled into his warm pillow (also known as Roy’s bare chest).

Besides hearing Roy’s low chuckle, Ed felt the rumble of it under his face. He couldn’t help but grin against Roy’s sternum.

Roy continued stroking Ed’s hair like he would a spoiled cat. “Clarifying that misconception was decidedly one of my more important accomplishments in recent years.”

Ed giggle-snorted, which resulted in him attempting to inhale Roy’s skin instead of air. After making the necessary adjustments so he could breathe while still being petted, he spoke casually, as if he hadn’t just almost suffocated himself between his boyfriend’s pecs. “I could make fun of how you said that, but at least you didn’t say ‘conquest’ or some such shit.” He looked up with a smirk, and almost had to catch his breath again, this time in wonder at just how fondly Roy was looking at him. He still wasn’t used to being looked at like that, and he had to consciously relax his muscles, which had tensed up in his surprise.

Roy didn’t say anything about Ed’s obvious reaction (thank goodness, it wasn’t like Roy lacked for things to poke fun at him about), just kept stroking his hair. “Of course not. I would never. After all, _you’re_ the one who conquered _my_ heart.” This last declaration was accompanied by a wink.

Ed groaned. “See? It’s sappy shit like that, it just feels like it’s meant for women. Even with me, you give off straight vibes. I’m a man, I don’t need to be sweet-talked.” He made a few exaggerated grossed-out noises and expressions.

Roy gently tugged Ed’s hair in retaliation. Which, Ed admitted to himself despite his reflexive wince, he deserved. They’d been having a comfortable, intimate evening, and maybe he had been trying to poke the bear… the Mustang… whatever.

Releasing Ed’s hair, and petting over it again with his whole hand to soothe, looking into Ed’s eyes all the while, Roy presented his defense. “You’ve said you don’t like it, but you’ve melted for me time and time again when I ‘sweet-talk’, as you call it. Have you considered that perhaps you dislike it because you feel you’re not _supposed_ to like it?”

“I dunno. That just seems like the kinda stuff guys say to girls, and I’m not a girl.” Ed shrugged awkwardly, feeling a bit exposed under Roy’s scrutiny, but not so uncomfortable he’d leave his “pillow”.

Roy raised an eyebrow. “I am intimately familiar with that last part, Edward. I’m just surprised that, even given the wide range of personalities among the women you’ve known, you’d still hold such antiquated conceptions about gender roles in romantic relationships.”

He had a point, and Ed grumbled, mostly in annoyance at himself. “Well, it’s not like I had dating experience before you.”

“You’ll have to pardon me, then, for not giving you samplings of the varied degrees of sweetness I can provide, right when we started our relationship.” Roy’s voice was gently teasing, but his eyes were warm, crinkled at the corners.

Ed’s heart was so full of affection he didn’t want to say anything and risk it leaping out of his throat and laying itself bare before Roy.

“In all seriousness, though, Edward. If you truly dislike some of my... sweeter mannerisms—for their own sake, not because they ‘give off straight vibes’—I can take any or all of them off the table. Just let me know.”

That _look_ was still on Roy’s face, but Ed rallied and managed to speak. “I don’t _hate_ it, I guess. It’s just… I’m still not used to the fact that you want to be with _me_ as a person, and the fact I’m a guy, and didn’t know you liked guys too, before… It’s been taking time to sink in. So I guess that’s why it bugged me, because…” He took a deep breath and mumbled, “Iworryyouwanttobewithawomaninstead.”

“Pardon?”

Ed was pretty sure Roy had understood him, but sighed and tried again. “I worry you want to be with a woman instead.”

“Oh, Ed. Come here.” He helped Ed sit up and wrapped an arm around him, cupping his cheek with the other hand. “I am with you, because I want to be with _you_ , Edward Elric. You as a person, and you as a man. I am not interested in being with anyone else, because you captivate me in a way no one else ever has.” He paused. “Was _that_ too sweet?”

Ed laughed softly. “No,” he said, leaning in, and murmuring, “it’s just right,” before capturing Roy’s lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the first prompt! I did NOT expect this to be as long as it was. Part of me wanted to dig deeper but I decided to leave it with Ed being reassured enough for now. I foresee them having other conversations about this in the future (though I may not write them), because it's not always a one and done thing!
> 
> More prompts coming soon, hopefully. Second is already in progress: pre-canon friendship focused YoI during Phichit and Yuuri's Detroit days. And I have a few vague ideas for She-Ra ficlets, so we'll see what the prompts inspire!
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter [@SaraTestarossa](https://twitter.com/SaraTestarossa).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope folks enjoyed this ficlet! I don't see this as a one and done conversation for them–insecurities aren't usually permanently resolved by a short conversation, but this is enough to Ed for the moment, and they can get to canoodling.
> 
> Anyway, it was good to write Roy and Ed for the first time in a long time. I love them.
> 
> More ficlets forthcoming! I've already started working on a second prompt, for a YoI friendship focused ficlet set pre-canon during Phichit and Yuuri's Detroit days.
> 
> I've been posting a bit about my progress on Twitter [@SaraTestarossa](https://twitter.com/SaraTestarossa).
> 
> Take care and be safe, folks.


End file.
